Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for playing bingo, keno, and other games of chance.
Bingo is a game of chance played with randomly drawn articles typically having numbers or other indicia that players match against corresponding indicia on a player card or ticket. Traditional bingo games have numbers pre-arranged in a table, grid, matrix, or array, with winners determined by making a predetermined winning pattern with called numbers. The numbers may be printed on paper or cardstock, or electronically represented on a display with the subset of numbers for each play generally referred to as cards or tickets. When a single paper or other playing piece includes multiple cards, each may be referred to as a card face with the group of card faces referred to as a card or ticket. Players try to obtain the winning pattern or number of matches on their faces by covering or marking numbers on their cards as numbers are randomly selected or preselected from a predetermined group of numbers, such as 75 or 90 numbers, for example. Once a winning pattern is achieved or a predetermined number of calls are made, the game ends.
In contrast to keno, lotto, and related odds-based numbers games, regulations for bingo and related games generally include some requirement that the game must be played to conclusion. Although requirements may vary considerably by jurisdiction, this requirement is generally interpreted as requiring one or more winners. As such, if there are no winners in the prescribed number of calls, players continue to play for a consolation prize. Consolation prizes may be a fixed amount or a pari-mutuel prize based on the total or aggregate number and price of cards or tickets purchased by all players for that game. Payment of consolation prizes may be a significant operating expense for bingo gaming establishments. In addition, because of the uncertainty in the number of calls that may be required for a consolation prize winner, the use of consolation prizes to meet the requirement that the game be played to conclusion may reduce the total number of games that can be played in a given time period and thereby adversely affect scheduling of games and overall revenue for the operator.
Alternative methods of play have been developed to increase participation by creating excitement. Since its invention in 1934, modern bingo has evolved into multiple variations, with each jurisdiction's gambling laws regulating how the game is played. There are also nearly unlimited winning criteria that may be specified for playing a particular game. Some patterns only require one number to be matched whereas coverall games require an entire card to be matched or covered to award the jackpot. Other games may award prizes to players for matching no numbers or achieving none of the specified patterns.
There are many variations of bingo games and even bingo cards. For example, double-action cards have two numbers in each square. However, the most common bingo cards are flat pieces of cardboard or paper that contain 25 squares arranged in five vertical columns and five horizontal rows. More recently, computer generated visual representations of bingo cards and related game cards or tickets may be presented on a screen or display. Each space in the grid contains a single number, except there may be one or more “Free” spaces, which typically include at least the center space. The “Free” spaces are considered covered or filled from the beginning of the game. For games played utilizing 75 numbers or another multiple of 5 numbers, the letters B, I, N, G, and O may be pre-printed above the five vertical columns with one letter appearing above each column to assist players in more quickly locating a called number on their card(s). Players often play multiple cards for each game. For 75 number games, the numbers printed on the card are commonly arranged as follows: 1 to 15 in the B column, 16 to 30 in the I column, 31 to 45 in the N column, 46 to 60 in the G column, and 61 to 75 in the O column. Depending on how many numbers are in each column for a particular game, the numbers are generally randomly selected from the number ranges above for each column. For example, a standard bingo game may include 25 spaces with 5 randomly selected numbers between 1 and 15 assigned to the B column, and so on. However, one variation randomly assigns the numbers to the available columns. In another variation, sometimes referred to as “U-Pic'Em” bingo, players may be issued three cards each having ⅓ of the total available numbers with all numbers that may be called or drawn included. Players then identify or mark which numbers they wish to play and then cover or mark the selected numbers when a corresponding number is called or drawn. Rather than a predetermined pattern, a predetermined number (such as 5 or 10) of matches to the called numbers determines a winning card.
With the expansion of Tribal gaming across the U.S., there are numerous versions of bingo that emulate the fast action of casino-like table games, but utilize the principals of bingo where players mark and monitor grid or matrix cards. Casino games like Roulette, Acey Duecy, and Money Wheel have bingo counterparts, which are permitted to be played under bingo licenses in many parts of the country. Similarly, U Pic'Em-style bingo is played in many markets, including in Native American bingo halls across the United States, and has been federally recognized as Class II gaming pursuant to the Indian Gaming Regulatory Act codified at 25 U.S.C. §2703. It is similar to keno in that players are seeking to match a specific set of numbers rather than a set of numbers that form a specific pattern on a bingo card. In keno, 20 numbers are drawn from a pool of 80 numbers. Players select 1 to 20 numbers and prizes are awarded based on the probabilities of matching a specific set or sets of numbers. Keno is strictly odds-based with a known theoretical chance to win. In contrast, U-Pic'Em bingo games generally have a pool of 75 or 90 available numbers or indicia rather than the 80 used in keno, and the number of indicia drawn is generally 24 rather than the 20 numbers drawn in keno. Unlike keno, a U-Pic'Em game may be combined or offered as a bonus in combination with a more traditional bingo game having a winning criterion associated with a pattern formed on a player card or ticket by the matched numbers in addition to the number of matched indicia, and played to conclusion, i.e. until at least one player wins a prize.
In some variants of U-Pic'em Bingo, a specific set of numbers (usually three or five) are not chosen by the player, but instead are pre-printed at the top of a bingo card. In other variations, players choose their numbers (usually six to eight) and write them down on two-part paper, depositing one part in a locked box and keeping the other part to track their numbers. This method generally requires manual verification and is rather time consuming and labor intensive for the operators. There may also be variations on the way(s) to win with the numbers. For example, one common method is if the first n numbers (usually in the three to five number variant) drawn during the course of the bingo game match the numbers a player has, the player wins a bonus prize that is above and beyond the prize for completing the winning bingo pattern(s). Other variations (more commonly found in the six to eight number variant) include awarding a prize to the player who matches the greatest number of indicia, or to all players who match specific numbers of indicia. The latter variant does not require the indicia be called as part of a session-based bingo game. Rather, the latter variant is odds-based similar to keno, and facilitates play in locations that may not offer bingo, as well as those facilities that have more traditional bingo games.
Some jurisdictions do not recognize odds-based games as being bingo, though many do. However, odds-based games may still be classified as bingo or Class II gaming when players are competing against one another for a prize, or where a winner is determined and a prize awarded for every game as previously described. In addition to prize awards based on the number of player indicia matching called indicia (also referred to as house or game indicia), various patterns may be used to determine a winner for a particular game. In addition to a straight horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line, many bingo halls consider other patterns as a valid bingo, usually in special games. For example, a 2×2 square in the upper right-hand corner would be considered a “postage stamp.” Another common special game requires players to cover each of the four corner squares. Games may also require two lines (double) or three lines (triple) to win. Combination games may have multiple bingos and/or winners based on different winning criteria, such as matching numbers or patterns of numbers. For example, the players initially play to achieve a first winning pattern, such as a single line, to determine a first winner and then continue playing with the same cards and numbers to achieve a second winning pattern, such as a double line or coverall for another prize.
The called numbers may be randomly selected using various methods for any of the variations of the game. With the expansion of computer technology, electronic random number generators (RNG) are now commonplace in many jurisdictions. However, some jurisdictions require physical draws that may utilize a randomly shuffled deck of bingo or other calling cards, a mechanical ball blower that mixes balls with blown air, or a cage that is turned to mix small wooden balls, for example. All methods essentially generate a sequence and/or group of random numbers for players to match to their card(s) or ticket(s).
In another version of play sometimes referred to as “Quick Shot,” numbers are pre-drawn and players purchase sealed cards that are then matched against the pre-drawn numbers. If a specified pattern is achieved, then the player usually wins a prize according to a prize table. This is an odds-based, keno-like game that may be found on various Class II gaming devices manufactured by companies such as GameTech, Video King, Lightning Games, and others. Some versions are played until a player achieves a top level prize, and then new numbers are drawn and the game begins anew. This type of bingo may be played over days, weeks, or months depending on the difficulty of achieving a top level prize.
In “Bonanza Bingo” played with 75 numbers, typically 45 numbers are pre-drawn at the beginning of a bingo session. Players purchase sealed cards that are then matched against the pre-drawn numbers. At a designated time, the caller asks if anyone has a winning pattern or bingo. If no winners are identified, the caller then draws one more ball. This game is commonly played as a “progressive” game, where the jackpot increases as more cards are sold. If no one has achieved bingo after the single ball has been drawn, players then hold their cards for the next session of bingo, which may take place the following day or following week, for example. During each session thereafter, a single ball is drawn and players may continue to purchase additional sealed cards until someone achieves a cover-all.
Many bingo gaming establishments have a call board or flashboard with called numbers illuminated or displayed for the players to see previously called numbers. In U.S. style bingo using 75 numbers, the flashboard is often arranged in 5 rows of 15 columns with the numbers arranged in sequence from left to right. In a version referred to as “Horse Racing Bingo,” up to 15 players are randomly issued a number from 1 to 15 corresponding to the top row of numbers on the flashboard. Numbers are then drawn and the first person to match all five numbers in their assigned column wins. This is a fast paced and exciting form of bingo typically played in fraternal organizations.
As previously described, various types of bingo games may use different types of progressive prizes. The first involves increasing a prize amount based on contributing a portion (either fixed amount or percentage) of each ticket sold to the progressive prize pool. Some progressive prize pools are increased per unit of time, such as a day, week, etc. Progressive prize pools may be grouped in different ways, including by winning pattern, days of the week, bingo session (time of day), etc. Some progressive prize games may change the contribution amount after the game starts and/or stop contributions once the prize reaches a certain value.
In virtually all keno, lottery, bingo, and slot machines, the progressive portion of the prize is split when there are multiple winners. The progressive portion is the current amount of the progressive meter less the amount of the base jackpot. The progressive portion grows by allocating a portion of every wager to the progressive meter. Thus, when there are multiple winners, the progressive amount is generally split evenly among all winners. For example, a game starts with a base jackpot of $10,000. As players make wagers, a portion of each wager is added to the progressive meter causing it to grow to $14,000. If two people were to win the progressive jackpot or prize during the same game, they would each be paid the base amount of $10,000 in addition to half of the progressive amount of $4,000 for a total prize award of $12,000. Additionally, in many instances the progressive prize is paid on an aggregate basis and would be split evenly among the winners for $7,000 each in this example.
The various styles of bingo and related games generally have some common features. For example, a particular game (i.e. winning criterion) ends when the first winner satisfies the winning criterion. In combined games, play may continue after a first winner has been identified, but the winning criterion and/or prize are changed for a second or subsequent winner. For example, a group of player selected numbers is matched first, and the game play is continued to match one or more patterns, such as a single line followed by double line, or a double line followed by a coverall. Similarly, because many jurisdictions require bingo and related games to be played to conclusion (in contrast to keno or lotto type games where it is acceptable to not have a winner), if there is no winner matching the winning criterion within the required number of calls, the winning criterion and/or prize may be changed for a consolation game that is played until a winner is determined, for example. Another common feature of the various games, including keno, lotto, and progressive style games, is that multiple winners generally split or share the prize.